extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamila
Main Planet Information Gamila (Guh-me-uh), the second planet in the X4GDG872Z system, is a rocky planet with 0.8% less gravity than Earth and a dark magenta crust. It has an atmosphere of 60% chlorine and 40% hydrogen and a sea of 32.5% mercury and 67.5% liquid nitrogen, making it inhospitable to humans. It has two moons, Orran and Yeltus. Geology One side of Gamila is completely covered in land, while the other side contains one small sea called the Paddleton sea. There are two three main continents. Oragma is the biggest continent, and it wraps around the planet, resembling a vest. It is composed of mainly desert, and contains the mountain range Patrick's Point, named after the discoverer of Gamila, Kendall Patrick. The second, Maura, is separated into two areas. On the peninsula near Oragma is a large, jungle-like area where life thrives, at an average temperature of about 60 degrees fahrenheit called the Purple Forest. The higher area of Maura is a snowy tundra, at an average temperature of about -25 degrees fahrenheit, which has not yet received a name, but is most commonly referred to as "The Tundra". This area contains the North pole of the planet and the biggest mountain on Gamila, Mount Gelida Collem, "Frozen Hill" in Latin. The third "continent" is actually a group of islands named Islanda. They are mainly plains and beaches, with forests scattered over some of them. There are also many islands too small to classify as continents, most notably Leader Island, a small island in between Oragma and Maura that holds a mysterious structure called the Carving Tree, a circle of stones surrounding a carved up Heartwood Tree, suggesting sapient life. Flora and Fauna Gamila contains many organisms, including animals, fungi, plants, and a group not found on Earth, Pattamalia. Members of this group are made of Silicon, unlike the other living creatures on Gamila, which are made mainly of Nitrogen. These creatures appear like rocks, and they soak up nutrients from the ground, much like plants, but they also have the ability to crawl or walk. Animals on Gamila have no eyes and use radio waves and echo-location to track and sense things around them. Usual Animal Mating Behavior Most organisms mostly have 3 genders called Deposits, Transports, and Hosts, excluding Pattamalia which have 1 gender. A Deposit, the first gender, deposits DNA to another animal. This is done by collecting food in the feeding tube of the creature, and storing it in a special organ called a Flatron. In the Flatron, DNA is mixed with the food, which is then regurgitated onto the ground in front of the second gender, a Transport. A Tranport then consumes this food and forms an "egg" using the food as a casing for the DNA. It then transports this to the third gender, a Host, by once again regurgitating it and having its partner consume it. The young animal then grows and strengthens inside the Host for about 3 Earth months before being laid as an egg or live. List of living things on Gamila: Plants: * Lommtin Tree * Home Flower * Heartwood Tree * Tropical Jaw Tree * Purple Thornhead Animals: * Circlerunner * Lunartra * Katbug * Jawholder * Carpethugger * Papaklon * Weem Pattamalia: * Common Trinko * Collonstrum Fungi: * Winter Toadstool Other: * Shadow Man